1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method and a device rendering input data of a RGB stripe structure into data suitable for a pixel of a RGBW structure to improve visibility, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been paid much attention as a next-generation display because of its merits, e.g., a wide viewing angle, a fast response rate, and a relatively lower power consumption, as well as smaller weight and size. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses light generated by an organic light emitting element formed at each pixel to display an image.
A white (W) pixel for controlling an amount of light without a color component may be added to the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display in addition to red, green, and blue (RGB) pixels that are generally used so as to express an image with various colors, so the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may have red, green, blue, and white (RGBW) pixels. As such, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may improve color representation capability and luminance.